Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend
is a platform/role-playing hybrid video fangame based on crossover anime fanseries that was made to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and 25th anniversary of the original anime series, Sailor Moon. It was developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and Sonic Team while published by Sega, Namco-Bandai and Square Enix for the Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. This game also introduced the recurring characters from Sailor Moon series. This is a spin-off for MSF All Stars series marking for 25th anniversary of Sailor Moon original anime series created by Naoko Takeuchi and renewed version of Sonic 06, replacing Princess Elise with Princess Serenity. Story ''Note: This story is remake of Sonic the Hedgehog 06 with different characters and crossovers. Sonic and his Co. are dragged along with Dr. Eggman into the Silver Millennium, the majestic world where the Moon Kingdom is ruled by Princess Serenity. But an ever-present wrath is brimming, and a Reunion could spell out a disastrous end. So Sailor Moon must act on the only choice she has: Destroy Solaris with the transcendent power he, himself, gave to her. It all started in Moon Kingdom, the beautiful city of the moon. On the night of the Moonlight Festival, the young meatball head Princess of Moon was abducted by none other than the calculating Dr. Eggman who was working under dark and sinister motives to destroy the special kingdom. Sonic dashed to Moon Kingdom to stop Dr. Eggman's malicious plot and save the princess. Yet suddenly, a mysterious white hedgehog named Silver appeared before him. Believing Sonic to be the "Iblis Trigger," he interrupted Sonic's daring rescue with his amazing powers. Who is the Iblis Trigger, and why does he think it is Sonic? And what is the Flames of Disaster that Dr. Eggman is eagerly after? As Sonic speeds through the vast kingdom, the mystery unravels. Plot Prologue Note: This story is loosely based on Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. Sonic the Hedgehog runs towards the base whilst robots and the base defenses roll along the base preparing to arm themselves. The defenses begin shooting their bullets and missiles at Sonic but the hedgehog proves too fast for them to hit. As Sonic speeds closer to the base, some E-12 Behemoth robots activate and chase Sonic around. In an attempt to outrun them, Sonic runs past a spring which activates, launching Sonic into the air. However, whilst in the air, Sonic gets punched by a E-12 Behemoth, which sends him flying. The Ring powers up Sonic who then destroys the robots with ease before making his way to Eggman's control room. Meanwhile, the guard tells Doctor Eggman that the doors of the base have been closed and locked. Eggman complains that Sonic always interferes with his plans responds that Sonic would always be determined to put a stop to his evil plans. As Eggman proves that Sonic is too late to stop him (in this case where all he has to is to insert a Chaos Emerald along with the other six emeralds into the Energy Amplifier machine in the center of the room), Sonic smashes into the scenery, much to Eggman's disgrace. After hitting some inputs, Eggman tells Sonic that he can't be stopped and all he has to press a button he's holding. Sonic taunts in response that Eggman should press the button before Sonic can grab it. Just then an E-13 Guardbot arrives who begins to attack Sonic around the room. Sonic manages to trick the robot into shooting the machine the Chaos Emeralds had been powering. The machine malfunctions and causes Chaos Control, warping everyone to another world, Silver Millennium. Sonic Episode: Blue Moon :For the script of this storyline, see Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Sonic Episode: Blue Moon). Shadow Episode: Shadow Moon :For the script of this storyline, see Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Shadow Episode: Shadow Moon). Silver Episode: Silver Moon :For the script of this storyline, see Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Silver Episode: Silver Moon). Last Episode: New Moon :For the script of this storyline, see Sonic the Hedgehog: Moonlight Legend/Script (Last Episode: New Moon). Characters Playable *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - The world's fastest hedgehog who is free spirited but hates knavish acts. He can be short tempered, but is available for those in need of help. In Moon Kingdom, he will confront Dr. Eggman in order to save Princess Serenity. *'Princess Serenity / Sailor Moon' - A typical-crybaby Princess of Moon Kingdom at the tender age of 16. She lost her mother, Queen Serenity, when she was younger, but she keeps her promise to her never to cry, no matter what. She fulfills her duty as Sailor Moon, but she has yet to see the moon power she possesses. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - The ultimate life form, created by Professor Gerald. On a mission from the Federal Government to rescue Rouge, Shadow encounters a mysterious enemy, Mephiles. During the course of battle, Shadow is hurled into the future. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - A hedgehog with telekinetic powers. The mysterious hedgehog, Silver, travels back in time to the present day to save the future from the destructive evil of the Iblis Trigger. Supporting *'Sailor Venus' - A perky dreamer. She has a companion cat called Artemis who works alongside Luna in guiding the Sailor Soldiers. She is the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, leader of four inner soldiers and one of Princess Serenity's guardian. *'Sailor Mercury' - A quiet but intelligent bookworm with a rumored IQ of 300. She is the Sailor Soldier of Water and Wisdom, and one of Princess Serenity's guardian. *'Sailor Mars' - An elegant miko (shrine maiden). Because of her work as a Shinto priestess, she has limited precognition and can dispel/nullify evil using special ofuda scrolls. She is the Sailor Soldier of Fire and Passion, and one of Princess Serenity's guardian. *'Sailor Jupiter' - A tomboying girl who has immense physical strength and in fact was rumoured to have been kicked out of her enemy for fighting. She is the Sailor Soldier of Thunder and Courage, and one of Princess Serenity's guardian. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - A friendly kid fox with two tails. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - A powerful and wild echidna who is a close friend of Sonic. *'Rouge the Bat' - Professional treasure hunter and part-time government spy. *'Vector the Crocodile' - The croc detective. He leads the Chaotix Detective Agency. Despite his scaly exterior, he has a kind heart, so he is open to doing jobs for free if it means helping out someone who is truly in need. *'Charmy Bee' - Hyperactive, bee-brained Charmy is one of the co-founders of the Chaotix Detective Agency. *'Espio the Chameleon' - The chameleon who is a master of ninjutsu. *'Amy Rose' - An energetic girl that adores Sonic and plans to marry him someday. *'Cream the Rabbit' - A sweet girl rabbit who is a friend with of a Chao. She's inseparable from her Chao friend, Cheese. *'Blaze the Cat' - A calm and level-headed feline that's quick on her claws. Villains *'Solaris' - The final boss of the game; the monster that Mephiles transforms into after absorbing Iblis, Solaris is the sun god of Moon Kingdom. *'Dr. Eggman' - A master of robotic engineering with an IQ of 300. Knowing about the princess' sailor soldier powers, he attempts to capture her to unlock and use her moon power for his self-serving needs. *'Metal Sonic' - Sonic's robotic alter ego, created by Dr. Eggman to destroy the fleet-footed hero. *'Mephiles the Dark' - The main antagonist of the game. A creature of the mind, the will of Solaris. In order to absorb with Iblis, to "return" to his true form, Solaris, his goal is to break Princess Serenity's seal. He manipulates Silver throughout his story. He is the one who informs Silver that Sonic releases Iblis, referring to him as the "Iblis Trigger". *'Iblis' - The monster called the Flames of Disaster is the secondary villain of the game and the main villain of Silver's story: it is the raw power of Solaris. Non-playable *'Queen Serenity' - Serenity's mother and the ruler of Moon Kingdom. *'Prince Endymion / Tuxedo Mask' - Serenity's love interest and the prince of Earth Kingdom. *'Small Lady / Sailor Chibimoon' - King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity's future daughter and princess of Crystal Tokyo. *'Cheese' - A Chao owned by Cream the Rabbit. *'Luna' - A black cat who is a devoted servant to Princess Serenity and adviser to her mother, Queen Serenity. *'Artemis' - A white cat companion to Minako Aino, the leader of the Sailor Soldiers—he trains her to become Sailor V, and remains by her side when she takes on her proper role as Sailor Venus. *'Diana' - The future daughter of Luna and Artemis. Fictious Voices Cast This game features the cast from Studiopolis and Viz Media in the English version while the Japanese version has mostly the same seiyū from Sonic game series and Sailor Moon Crystal series. The following voice actors have appeared in this game: Gameplay Although each character plays the same levels, each character's unique abilities allow him or her to get to different areas of each stage, and deny them from accessing certain items. Levels are far less linear than previous Sonic games, offering up many alternate pathways through each stage. Certain areas in each of the levels, dubbed "Mach Speed Sections", allow Sonic to reach speeds that would be unattainable elsewhere, though at the cost of always moving forwards without being able to stop. Gameplay is broken up into two gameplay styles, similar to Final Fantasy and Mega Man series: Action Stage and Town Stage. Action Stages are primarily where the bulk of the gameplay takes place, whereas Town Stages are free-roaming locations where the player can talk to non-player characters and explore, similar to Mega Man X Command Mission. For each of the action stages in the respective stories, gold medals are obtainable by achieving S rank in these stages or completing it (Both in Normal and Hard mode), or by obtaining all 10 Silver Medals on the stage, giving a total of 5 Gold Medals per stage. The ranking system in the game for each of the levels and the town missions is similar to Sonic Rush, providing score ranks with the highest rank being S while the lowest rank is D, unlike previous Sonic games where the lowest was E and the highest was A. Town Stages The game takes place exclusively within the Silver Millennium and modern-day Tokyo. In town stages, you can talk to NPCs, take Town Missions, buy Level Up Items, Weapons, Armors or Accessories using rings collected through Action Stages or Town Missions, and further the game's plot by finding entrances to Action Stages. There are three sections to Silver Millennium: Moon Kingdom, Moon Forest and Azabu Juban. Sub-Missions NPCs appearing in Town Stages with a blue exclamation point hovering over their head will provide you with missions to complete for additional rings. Missions are usually completed as a single character of your team, generally the main character of the story, though missions do exist where you play as more than one character. Sometimes, Sub-Missions will begin as a logical progression of the plot, such as Eggman's robots attacking the citizens of Moon Kingdom - leaving you with the task of defeating all the robots. In order to get an S rank on missions, 30,000 points are needed, as opposed to 50,000 in action stages. In one mission in Azabu Juban called "The Legend of the Three Musketeers", upon finishing it you get a ring (similar to the one Sonic gets in Sonic Unleashed at the end of the Dark Gaia battle). It's not confirmed what the ring does or what it is for. Locations Town Stages The Twon Stages are the free-time levels in the Game. #Moon Kingdom #Moon Forest #Azabu Juban Action Stages The Action Stages are the regular playable levels in the Game. #Wave Ocean #Dusty Desert #White Acropolis #Crisis City #Flame Core #Radical Train #Tropical Jungle #Kingdom Valley #Aquatic Base #End of the World Music The opening theme of the game called "Dragon Soul" performed by Vic Mignogna in which used from Dragon Ball Z Kai, belonged for Toei Animation. The main theme for the game, entitled "His World" performed by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis from Zebrahead. Princess Serenity's voice actress Kotono Mitsuishi has performed her image song called " from the anime series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal. It is Sonic's ending theme for the game. Crush 40 and Magna-Fi has done a remix of Shadow the Hedgehog's theme song "All Hail Shadow" soundtrack, originally sung by the band Magna-Fi, called "All Hail Shadow (Crush 40 vs. Magna-Fi Remix)". It is Shadow's ending theme for the game. Jun Senoue has done a remix version of "Dreams of an Absolution" by Lee Brotherton, entitled "Dreams of an Absolution (LB vs JS Remix)". It is Silver's ending theme for the game. Princess Serenity's theme song, entitled "You Will Be There" performed by the late King of Pop Michael Jackson from movie "Free Willy" as a final story ending theme. The in-game music is composed by Tomoya Ohtani and Yasuharu Takanashi. Trivia *This is the first crossover fangame since Mega-Sailor-Fantasy series were features a cast of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sailor Moon characters. *This is the first main console Sonic fangame for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. *This is the second fangame since Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 to use the S rank. *When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles return to the present and read the Japanese newspaper, the title of the newspaper says "Asahi Shimbun" was based on real life Japanese newspaper. *The supporting characters were planned to have episodes of their own, and Metal Sonic would have been playable. This did not happen because he will be main boss in Sonic Episode. *This is the first Sonic fangame with a T rating due to mild language and moderate violence. Disclaimer The Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. The Sailor Moon manga and anime series belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. The game itself is created by and belongs to LittleLulu. Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Mega-Sailor Fantasy All Stars series Category:Action Category:Adventure games Category:Platform games Category:RPG games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games